regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 26
Recap Dream Sequence Kes has a prophetic dream. She sees a church and sees the wedding between herself and Ransom. However at the end of the isle getting married is Kellen and Olivia. Kes us confused why at her wedding that Kellen & Olivia are getting married instead. Ransom isn't inside the church. Kes walks up to the couple, but when she looks again it is Alex Guilder getting married to Olivia. Kes then hears the wings of a dragon outside. Kes is then outside seeing above seeing Scoria, setting the city on fire. Kes sees her father, Whatchat Ethelle get hit by the flames, but then he is stabbed with a sword. Then Whatchat is now Liam (Ransom's Father). 1510-02-10 Rhonda and Ransom The band is still in Sandashar. Everyone comes down for breakfast in the Long Wheat Tavern. Kes talks about the dream she had, Kellen takes it seriously, Ransom interrupts rudely, and Kalia Ethelle asks Kes to write it down like she suggested last episode. Kalia Ethelle talks about how she arranged for herself and Kes & Kellen to perform today in the inn, but mistakes Kellen's tired response as sarcasm. This puts Kellen in a bad mood. The elves start practising two of their classic songs We are a Family of Elves and I love you, Do Do Do. Ransom starts drinking whisky as Olivia and Liam talk to him about the wedding being called off. Liam gives Ransom some bad advice that asking Kes to make a meal for him out of a bear he killed would solve everything. Inebriated, Ransom goes and trains with Rhonda. Olivia and Liam then start talking about Kalia and Guy. Olivia would be fine with Guy being around if Guy was into both her and Kellen at the same time. The band begin to play in the Long Wheat Tavern, as Olivia does some live painting. Ransom and Rhonda watch from the bar. : We are a Family of Elves: :We are a Family of Elves, :Leave your worries on the shelves. :Because tonight we came to play, :And chased the gloom away. :So give your ale a chug, :And a pretty elf a hug. :As we sing for one more round. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :A magical parade, :A 40-year brigade. :We are a Family of Elves, :A Family of Elves. :So sing for one more round. Ransom cries, waiting to be part of that family of elves. : I love you, Do Do Do :I love you, Do Do Do, :''When your heart hurts I am blue. :''Make you feel like a cow going Moo Moo Moo, :''I'm going to fly you to the moon. ''I love you, Do Do Do was the song that Whatchat used to sing to Kalia. Kes sing the song looking at Ransom. Kellen has sad tears in his eyes about the song, before he sees Olivia's art, then he sees her as an artist and has tears of joy. Kes comes over to talk with Ransom. The two start to make peace. Olivia and Kellen then see Guy Claypool slip out of the Long Wheat Tavern. Olivia suggests they go after Guy, but Kellen refuses, that the only one he wants to talk to is Olivia. He complements her art then kisses her. Olivia strong suggests to Kellen that they make peace with Guy, so things don't end badly. They head outside and talk with Guy Claypool. Guy flirts with Kellen, but Olivia massages Guy Claypool while casting Orison to heal his wounds. Olivia asks Guy if they can talk privately, and they go to have a drink. Back inside the Long Wheat Tavern, Ransom and Kes in an awkward silence. Ransom suggests they go out on a new adventure, and Kes agrees, but adds a snipe about not being left alone this time like she was on the boat. The two go back to the argument they had last episode. Then Ransom then takes his father's bad advice, and suggests that Kes to make a meal for him. Kes storms off. Kes walks past 8 Mistryan bounty hunters. The leader of the group asks the bartender for Liam, he is a wanted criminal and they are after the bounty. Kes goes over to Ransom and Liam and warn them about the bounty hunters. Liam says he'll meet them at the Yellow Door Tavern in an hour, and slips out the back door. Kes tells the others except Kellen and Olivia who are both still out. In the other tavern, Olivia and Guy talk, Kellen watches but can't overhear from outside. Guy explains that he thinks of Olivia as a friend, but is attracted to Kellen but respects that Kellen is in a relationship with Olivia. Kes finds Kellen and fills him in, they agree that they should just let Liam get arrested. Guy and Olivia step out of the bar and meet up with Kes & Kellen. Ransom, alone in the Long Wheat Tavern, talks with the leader of the bounty hunters. The leader of the bounty hunters reveals that Liam was part of a robbery on a Tax Wagon and stole a portrait of the King. Ransom lets slip that Liam is his father. 3 of the bounty hunters escort Ransom away for questioning. Ransom tries to break free from the bounty hunters to little success, then Rhonda kills one of them with a sword in the back. Eventually some city guards arrive to break up the fight. Kes, Kellen, Olivia and Guy arrive to see Rhonda get arrested for murder. Ransom and the bounty hunters for brawling. Kes tries to bribe the Sandashar Guards with just a single gem, which fails. The arrested people are lead off to jail. Director's Commentary Director's Commentary Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes